Luz y sombra
by Kei Tsukishima
Summary: Tan diferentes, tan únicos, que solo desean contar una Agridulce historia de amor. Seria de Drabbles, One-shot MukuHaru 6986
1. Sol

**Luz y Sombra**

**N/a**: Wtf. Yo y mis nombres fumados, series de drabbles MukuroxHaru pedido Tsuki-chan y como andaba de ispiracion lo hago con cariño para ti =D.

**Paring**: Haru Miura, Rokudo Mukuro. 6986

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

**Resumen:** por que tambien ellos tenian su pequeña historia de amor.

~6986~

I.-Sol

Ella siempre reia, nunca lloraba, ella era un sol que iluminaba cada habitacion a la que llegaba. Era el sol que llego a su oscura soledad para que el sintiera el calor humano, el calor del amor.

Ella era su sol se sentia afortunado de tenerle. De que ella le amara, de que no se horrorizara con lo que el, en el pasado habia hecho.

Ella era el sol que le iluminaba su vida, su calia sonrisa, su bella voz y su infinito amor. Er el sol al cual hiba a proteger.

~6986~

Si medios raros habra one shots muy raros yo soy rara y ya no seo Hanamisu x3 cambie de Nick why tengo mania con las lilipops xD

Metepec Mexico a 18 de enero de 2011

With Love Lolipopchan…3


	2. Oscuridad

II.- Oscuridad.

Resumen: El tenía una profunda oscuidad que ella hiba a sanar y hacerle ver la luz del sol.

Paring: Haru Miura, Rokudo Mukuro 6986

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

~6986~

Ella de pequeña siempre le tuvo miedo a la oscuridad, siempre bucaba el lecho de Mama y Papa. Para sentirse segura.

Le conocio cuando el se hundia en un abismo de soledad, le tomo su mano bruscamente y le dijo.

-No dejare que te hundas piensa e Chrome-chan…- Susurro, no sabia por que lo hacia. Simplemente era parte de la familia a la cual decidio que queria proteger, el estaba incluido antes las negativas de Gokudera.

Su risa burlesca al decirle eso. Se sentia tonta pensaba que el se burlaba pero supo que se equivocaba, cuando el entrelazo fuertemente su mano, con la suya.

Ella hiba a salvarle de aquella oscuridad que lo carcomia, ella seria su sol, como el le dijo.

~6986~

Waa segundo drabble espero y les halla gustado en especial a Tsuki-chan, no se que tenga Tsuki-chan pero ánimo!

Metepec Mexico a 19 de enero de 2011

With Love… Lolipopchan


	3. Beso

Drable III "Beso"

Resumen: Tan solo fue algo inesperado, algo que fue planeado por Chrome

Paring: Mukuro Rokudo, Haru Miura 6986

Disclaimer: KHR! © Akira Amano

Notas de la autora: Bueno especial para Tsuki-chan animo Tsuki-chan sabes todo saldra bien no te dejes caer, pronto se solucionara todo ^o^ Al extremo!

**~69~86~**

Esto nunca fue planeado, nunca se lo espero, ahí en frente de ella estaba Mukuro-san, no sabia por que, solo sabia que Chrome-chan le habia llamado para ue pasaran latarde juntas, eso le habia alegrado de sobre manera, por que Chrome-chan era muy timida, y si queria salir junto con ella era un gran cambio.

Mas su sorpresa fue ue al llegar a lugar de la reunion se encontro, con auel ser ue habia salvado de la oscuridad, al verlo se sonrojo de sobremanera. Por que no lo sabia, ahí estaba parado sonriendole burlonamente como siempre lo hacia.

-Mukuro-kun que haces tu aquí- pregunto temerosa- esperaba ver a Chrome-chan.

-Kufufu~ Haru-chan si Chrome te cito aquí, pero uise salir antes que ella- decia el.

-Hahi! – su clasica expresion salio.

-Solo ueria darte las gracias- se acercaba peligrosamente. Hasta estar enfrende de ella, y beso castamente sus labios y en el beso susurro un "_Grazie__per__avermi salvato__da__questo__buiofreddo" _y ella habia sonreido tontamente, para dejar que una niebla desapareciera, y reapareciera Chrome, sonrojoda se toco los labios y sususrro al aire "Simepre lo hare…"

**~69~86~**

Omg, lo acabe xD bien Occ lo siento Mukuro es algo dificil de personificarlo

Mukuro: Kufufu~ ue quieres decir Lolipop-chan ÒwÓ

Nada Mukuro sama n_n

Nos vemos en la otra Gambate Tsuki-chiin y tamb agradezco el rev de Vicky-chan asd nos vemos a la proxima.

Metepec, Mexico a 2 de febrero del 2011

_With Love Lollipopchan~_


	4. San Valentin

San Valentin ~Drabble IV

Resumen: como fue que acabo en esta situación, dandole un chocolate a el, un beso de agradecmiento (¿?)

Paring: Mukuro Rokudo, Haru Miura 6986

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

Notas de la autora: ok el 4 Drabble especial de san valentin, no se por que quise escribii, hoy exactamente, pero bueno, drabbles dedicados a Tsuki-chan, me alegra saber que ya estas mejor, suerte y nunca te dejes caer C:

*6986*

IV: Boun San Valentino….

Ella era de aquellas chicas que les encantaba regalar, cosas a sus amigos y hoy no era la excepción, de hecho estaba abstante feliz, era el primer San valentin que pasaba junto a todos sus amigos, y ella los queria tanto, que decidio darle a cada uno un pequeño chocolate, se habia levantado bastante temprano y habia empezado a amoldar el chololate para darle firgura a cada uno, se dirigio rapidamente a la escuale de Sawada antes de que entraran y a cada uno le dio su chocolate; Kyoko una flor, Tsuna un leon, Gokudera un Gato, Yamamoto una ave Ryohey una canguro, Hibari que sorpresivamente si acepto su chocolate, un Hibrid, Ryohey un canguro y a Hana una flor. Todos le agradecieron y se fue corriendo a Kokuyo land, Chrome tambien era su amiga y le habia hecho una especial para ella.

Llego estaba muy silencioso ahí, hats que hiba a ser atacada por un chico rubio, pero Chrome le dijo que ella era amiga suya, asi que ese chico llamado Ken, solo refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

-Chrome-chan - decia alegremetne la joven Miura –vengo a traerte un chocolate mira y traje uno para Mukuro-kun se lo podria dar por favor. –pedia algo sonrojada y con la mirada baja extendiendo el chocolate a Dokuro.

-Kufufu~ -La pomposa voz de Mukuro la saco de sutrance- asi que Haru-chan me trajo un chocolate.- las mejillas de la chica se tornaron mas rojas aun.

-Si-si Mukuro-kun yo-yo que-queria dartelo por el dia del Amor y la amistad. – Mukuro estab sorprendido, esa jovencita causaba mil sensaciones en el, desde que lo rescato de aquella oscuridad, y el le habiabesado ahora le daba chocolates signo del amr y la amistad, miro sus mejillas rojas y asi con el chocolate en forma de corazón extendido, le recordo una escena de una pelicula romantica, donde la protagonista le declaraba su a mor al chico malo, y el simplemte la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba, esa era una buena idea no, y asi lo hizo, tomo a Miura por la cintura y le beso, esos labios dulces, esa escencia de flores que desprendia, sabia que le provocaban algo, algo mas que solo besarla, pero hiba ir con el tiempo, se separo a falta de aire, y la miro a los ojos, su cara parecia una manzana madura, ella simplemtne le lanzo el chocolate a su pecho y salio corriendo, el segundo beso que el le daba y lo pero lo disfrutaba, Mukuro vio por donde se fue ella y sonrio, ese era el comienzo de algo interesante.

*6986*

Por fin otro drabble mas a la colección x3 esta lindo no? Me esmere demaciado no ni por que xD en fin es que escribi dos drables para este fic y para mi fci de Byakuya y Unohana -:D

Espero yles haya gustado. Nos vemos a la otra entrega

Metepec Mexico, a 14 de febrero de 2011

_With Love _


	5. Lagrimas I

V: Lagrimas

Resumen: aun con esas lagrimas ella era hermosa y Tsunayoshi ahora comprendia que la habia perdido.

N/a: Gomene, de verdad pero tengo mi bloqueo mensual ahora no me sale nada ;-;

Paring: Rokudo Mukuro & Haru Miura

Disclaimer: KHR © Akira Amano

*6986*

Aquellas fragiles manos, se limpiaban sin ningun cuidado las lagrimas que caian, de aquellos ojos chocolates, ella lo sabia, ella sabia que nunca seria correspondida, lo sabia pero como una tonta se dejo engañar, por aquel sentimiento que albergaba hacia el joven Vongola, claro es joven e ingenua aun pero, dolia demasiado, se habia ocultado en un parque lejos de todo, cerca de _Kyoku-lan_ pero a ella eso que le importaba solo queria estar sola desahogarse, y no sufrir.

-Haru es una tonta-desu! El amor apesta,-susurraba quejandose bajito habalando sola, como no habia nadie no se sentia incomoda. Con la mirada gacha mirando fijamente su sombra nunca se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba.

Un pañuelo fue ofrecido, alzo la mirada encontrandose con la mirada, bicolor de Mukuro, ella seguia sorprendida, como desde a que horas el estaba ahí y por que precisamente el, no le desagradaba verlo.

Mukuro, le veia esa niña interesante estaba de nuevo ahí, llorando quejandose sobre el amor, bah sentimiento mas patetico no podia haber, ese siempre habia sido el pensamiento sobre el mismo, pero con sumo cuidado acerco ese pañuelo que le habia ofrecido a su sonrojada mejilla le limpio delicadamente, por que estaba haciendo eso a el nunca le importo que alguien llorara, de echo solo se preocupaba por su Dulce Nagi, pero ahí estaba el limpiandole las lagrimas, sonriendole naturalmente, no el tipo de sonrisa burlona que mostraba hacia Tsunayoshi y aquellos idiotas que siempre le acompañaban .

Le miro sorpendida, le estaba limpiando las lagrimas, sus lagrimas, eso era vergonzoso pero se sentia tan bien tan calido, y le sonrio tontamente entre lagrimas.

Ella era extraña lloraba y ahora le sonreia tontamente, perso algo en su pecho se sentia terriblemente bien, le abrazo y dejo que ella se desahogara, le gustaba sentirla asi de cerca oler aque aroma que ella desprendia, a flores.

Y sin saberlo asi inicio su pequeña historia de amor.

*6986*

Waaa acabe la primera parte de este One shot dividido en dos osease un Two-shot xD, en la otra parte veremos que Tsuna le dan celos e intentara separarle de Mukuro-sama owo, pero el Amor vencere Haru Fith! XD

Muchas Gracias a Tsuki-chan y a Vicky-chan por sus rev me siento Pro 3

Metepec Mexico a 14 de abril del 2011

Song for…

With Love,


	6. Lagrimas II

Lagrimas II

"_Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido"_ no es asi Tsuna

Paring: Haru Miura, Rokudo Mukuro 6986

Disclaimer KHR! © Akira Amano

*6986*

No sabia por que ni como, pero ahi tenia a esa niña llorandole, mojando su playera, pero no importaba nada de eso importaba. Por que el queria que se desahogara y algo calido en su pecho florecio, no sabia si era deseo, si era amor, pero era algo calido que lo estaba invadiendo.

Por su parte Haru, se hiba tranquilizando, que Mukuro-san le, consolara se sentia tan tranquilo, esa aura misteriosa, calmaba sus emociones, su respiracion volvia a ser acompasada, se calmaba pero le encantaba estar en el pecho de Mukuro

*27*86*69*

Maldecia, sabia que Haru le amaba pero el no o si, despues de haberle rechazado, ella le dio una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora y se fue, pero su hyperintuicion no fallaba, sabia que ella estaria devastada, asi que espero a que se fuera para que no sospechara, ahora veia esa escena, Mukuro abrazando a Haru, sus ojos no le fallaban pero algo en su pecho se oprimio, se alejo de ahí, esa escena, le habia afectado mucho, pero alejaria a Haru de Mukuro el no era una buena opcion para ella, eso quizo pensar….

*6986*

-Gracias Mukuro- esa suaves palabras salieron de su boca y a el esas palabras bastaron, para que su corazon se acelerara, y eso era raro nunca, habia pasado con alguna mujer que se le insinuara, se le hacian molestas e ahí el casi de M.M. ella era odiosa (todos lo creemos de verdad xDuU) pero ella tenia algo especial, no era molesta, si ruidosa medio excentrica, pero siempre con un corazon amable.

-mi querida Haru, no se por que lo hize pero me gusto- solto de golpe el era honesto, asi que ella, no sabe por que le regalaba una bella sonrisa. Algo en ella le decia que auel abrazo habia despertado algo en si, no era amistad, probablemente si pero eso el tiempo ya lo diria.

*6986*

Asd creo que no me gusto xD como quedo la segunda parte de este one shot dividido en dos osease un Two-shot xD. Bueno para el otro sera un AU ok

Ahora los super awesomes Rev´s de Tsuki-chan eres un aors gracias por los abrazos igual para ti =D y a Vicky-chan si mugre Tsuna a veces lo odio por no darse cuenta de lo geneal que es Haru ù,u

En fin

Song For….

With Love, Kaine


	7. Vendetta

VII: Vendetta

Mukuro queria demostrar que ella ya era suya.

Paring: Haru Miura, Rokudo Mukuro 6986

Disclaimer KHR! © Akira Amano

Kaine: bueno despues de mucho vuelvo a actualizar :iconfuckyeah: xD Lo siento tanto pero e etado ocupadisima y ahora que decidi escribir una novela peor D: tengo bastantes ideas para mis fics y para mi novela pero bueno, espero que les guste.

*6986*

No solo era ella todo de ella le encantaba y le hacia perder el control queria aquella pureza, esa mira cristalina para el y no hiba a dejar ue el idiota de Sawada se louitara.

Ella ya tenia con lo que el mismo Sawada le habiahecho sufrir caminaba de la mano con ella la sentia, suave pequeña, pero le facinaba sus manos se acoplaban perfectamente, cuando paso ese imbecil, con su novio restregandole en la cara ue ella era a quien amaba, siontio un pequeño temblor busco su mirada y la encotro vacia, y pidio suavemente

-podemos ir al otra lado de la acera - dijo con una sonrisa falsa y vio la razon el muy imbecil de Sawada estaba caminando por ahí, el sabia que Haru todavia no estaba lista para enfrentarle, pero el muy tonto de Sawada seguramente lo segui por que estaba preocupado por ella , eso debio pensar cuando le hirio el corazon no?.

Mukuro hiba a decir que si, cuando una idea macabra cruzo su cabeza, tomo a Haru de la cintura la atrajo a el y pasaron caminando junto al Joven capo, y Mukuro susurro hacia el joven capo:

-Kufufufu~… mi estimado Tsunayoshi ella ya es mia- dijo mordaz y con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia, por su parte Tsuna quedo impresionado, sabia que tenia que hacer algo antes de que Mukuro dañara a Haru y le quitara su amor.

Haru por su parte se sintio avergonzada, cuando Mukuro tomo esa accion, pero no se molesto en nada que la hiciese, despues de todo: el amor nunca es normal.

*6986*

Yo decia que este cap hiba a ser un AU pero no e convence haber si mañana lo publico creo que esta es la 3 parte del two shot creo todavia no se

Grimm: no te creo estupida ¬¬

¬¬ me voy

Metepec Mexico a 6 de agosto de 2011

Solo palabras calman el alma


	8. Marca

Pasion:

Fuck Yeah! El soflemon Mukuharu (todo chufa pero bueno –suspira-) no se tenia ganas de algo asi es corto no pregunten.

Por que ese pequeño chupeton significaba mas que una pequeña venganza mas hacie el joven capo

Paring: Haru Miura Mukuro Rokudo 6986

Disclaimer nada es mia

*6986*

Caminada avergonzada, eso estaba en su cuello y todavia recordaba la sensual voz de Mukuro susurrandole -_Tu sei la mia__preda,__sei mia__,__tu sei la mia amante_-(*)

Y sus mejillas se llenaban de aquel carmin adorable a la vista de Mukuro

-Flash back-

Habia ido a verle como ultimamente hacia, ella era feliz, al verle, poco a poco sus seguidores (Ken & Chisuka) la habian aceptado y siempre les llevaba un dulce a la tierna Chrome no la veia, por que el siempre estaba afuera cundo ella hiba.

Ahora no estaba nadie y le parecio extraño normalmente, estaban afuera el chico pyon y el el limpio (xDD) pero ahora se le hizo raro.

Entro lentamente no queria hacer ruido pero sintio a alguien atraerle hacia esa persona, hiba a gritar cuando sintio la sonrida de Mukuro en su oreja, un suave beso en su cuello que se hiba hacercando a la boca, y aun cuando ya la habia besado incontables veces, no se acostumbraba y a Mukuro eso le facinaba. Siempre timida y el queria seguir conservandole asi.

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de todo y Haru enrojecia mas, un leve gemido salia de sus labios cuando Mukuro se separaba, para dejarla tomar aire y esos eran los sonidos mas hermosos que oia, le facinaba

Y aun sabien que ella ya era suya, le gustaria hacer algo, aunque fuese vulgar y bajo, pero era para que los idiotas (ya saben se refiere a Tsuna & CIA xD) ella era suya, bajo toda cirscustancia bajo suavemente y tomo un moco de su cremosa piel besano mordiendo suavemente con meticuloso cuidado dejando una marca visible y susurrando en el oido algo que hizo que miura salier corriendo avergonzada, eso era lo que Mukuro asoraba de ella un eterna inocencia e ingenuida.

-Fin Del Flash back-

Si todavia se sentia avergonzada pero ya se las Cobraria Mukuro hiba a pagar –rio- al querer pensar una venganza y solo se le ocurrio que le comprara una torta de fresas, pobre haru con eso hiba a provocar mas a Mukuro…

*6986*

(*) Tu eres mi pera, tu eres mia, tu eres mi amante- italiano x3

Naa todo fumado xD pero waa lo ame es uno de los escritos ue me a gustado

Grimm: por eso ruedas como idiota ¬¬

No rodaba saltaba :3

Grimm: *facepalm*

Nos vemos a la otra xD

23 de agosto de 2011

Love By kaine


	9. Disfraz

Cosplay

-Rebon-chan seguro que es una buena idea este disfra-señalaba con cierta pena su persona.

-claro- respondio sencillamente el arcobarelo, se sentia cohibia cuano la invitaron auna fiesta de disfraces ella queria un lndo y sencillo disfraz, no ese disfraz, suspiro frustrada al menos la fiesta seria divertida no?

Llego juntoa Bianchi-san y Chrome-chan y desde la entrada sintio miradas extrañas en su figura, Tsuna le miraba entre sonrojado y celoso todos le estaban mirando incluso hibari, sabiaque ese disfraz nunca fue buena idea, pero ahí de ella que se dejo influencia por Rebon y Bianchi.

Realmente no era buena idea, se repetia, nunca mas haria caso de las ideas de Bianchi y Rebon, salio del tocador y sintio que alguien la jalaba a la habiatacion de lado, volteo para encarar a su supuesto secuestrador, pero lo unco que pudo ver antes de ingresar a esa oscura habitacion fue una hermosa mascara blanca, y solo sintio unas loabios terriblemente familiares cochar suavemente contra los suyos , ysonrio entre el beso ese era su Mukuro, sintio una mano traviesa recorrer ese disfraz.

-kufufu~ mi linda Haru, sabes lo que has provocado en mi. Susurraba sensualmente el bicolor a la morena, suave delicioso hacia que sus mejillas empezaran a teñorse de ese rojo que mukuro adoraba.

-Mururo no fue mi idea yo no queria venir con eso fue- corto su oracion el beso demandande de Mukuro la arrasto contra la puerta hizo que una de las piernas de la muchacha se enredara en su cadera y mpezo a masajear sutilmente sus muslo, arriba a bajo, mukuro empezo a desgarrar la media de aquel disfraz, queria sentir esa piel, queria marcarla con sus besos con sus caricias, y notaba la respiracion de la femina se empezaba a entrecortar se hacia pesada y el ambiente empezo a tornanrse erotico sexy, el vestido como el fantasma de la opera y ella vestida de aquel sucubo, las medioas rayadas poco a poco quedaron desgarradas el top rojo que resaltaba mas sus bien formados pechos no tan exagerados, no tan planos simpmenente perfecos, se hiba deslisando poco a poco Mukuro no podia creer que ella fuera asi desde un principio cuando la vio entrar con el arcobarelo, sabia que habia captado la mirada de mas de 1 si que el estuvo de ella en loque llevaba de la velada pero ahora todo habia acabado ella estaba contra la pared siendo devorada por el fantasma de la opera, y el ambiente erotico estaba inundando los sentidos de ambos, mukuro besaba, sus labios de lles rojos de los besos que comparian se veian tan sensuales apetitosos, Mukuro no aguntaba mas, y Haru lo sabia asi que suave, roncamente le pidio:

-tomame hasme tuya- tan suavemente y ala vez tan dulce y sensual, que Mukuro no lo dudo dos veces saco su hombria erecta y la inserto de golpe en aquella virginal zona intima de la chica sintio algo calinete resbalar sobre su miembro y un gritop ahogado de Miura, pero demonios eso se snetia tan bien esa estrecah cavidad estaba succionando a su mienbro y eso que no se movia todavia.

Cuando sintio que la femina se balanceo suavemente incitarlo a moverse, y sin que se lo dijieran dos veces comenzo el baile de caderas, de gemidos, por ue ambos lo estaban disfrutando seriamente.

Cuando sintiroen que elorgasmo les pego tan ferozmente que Mukuro tuvo que sostenerla a ella y iendola con su cabello suento y pegado a la frente con el sudor, sabia que debia agradecer al arcobarelo por vertirla asi.

Del otro lado de la puerta, estaba un avergonzado Vongola que escucho ciertos ruidos que realmente lo dejaron sorprendido

6986*6986

Sneti que le falto D: nuevo Drable Lemon chafa xD Tsuki-chan tenia ganas de uno pero con el elmon todavia ando medio fail uwu

En fin drable antes de jetearme adios gente me voy a dormir mañana trabajo n.n

Nada es mio KHR! © Akira Amano

With Love _kaine _

Metepec Mexico a 27 de agosto de 2011


	10. Torta

Torta,

Si ella sabia como provocarloy mandar su razonamiento a la mierda

Paring: Haru Miura, Rokudo Mukuro 6986

Disclaimer: Nada es mio los personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano

Torta…

-suspiro por sugunda vez, era tan inocente y eeso amaba en ella. Pero estaba llegando a su limite con sus sugestiones eslsabia que no lo hacia a proposito, pero por amor al cielo el no ra un santo, y verla asi con la cara parte del pecho embarrada con betun de chocolate no ayudaba en nada a que se la estuviera imaginando con las mejillas sonrosadas y gimiendo para el. No deberia alejar esos pensamientos de el, por que ella era importante tanto como Chrome, pero habia un limite y Miura estaba a una pizca de que el dejara ese razonamiento.

Ella tomando un poco de betun con sus dedos le dijo

-Quieres un poco Mukuro-kun- pregunto inocentemente

Si eso era su límite, al tenerla frente a el con esas hermosas mejillas sonrosadas y en sus dedos dandole betun, mando su razonamiento a la mierda y la beso profunda y apasionadamente recostandola poco a poco en aquel sillon envejecido.

-Kufufu~ mi linda Haru tu eres la unica culpable de esto- susurro a su oido roncamente.

Si Haru Miura aprendio nunca llevar Tortas de chocolate con ella la proxima vez llevaria fresas con crema.

Si Haru Miura era demaciado inocente, que era lo que a Mukuro mas le gustaba, esa inocencia solo de ella. Y claro elsiempre estaba feliz con los alimentos sugestivos que ella llevaba.

6986*~

Lo acabe es mi regalo atrasadode cumple para mi xD yo habia cumplido el lunes 29 de agosto pero como habia estado demaciado ocupada no lo habia subido uwú pro aquí ta lo ame no quize entrar mas al lemon por que amm como decirlo sigo siendo chufa xD

Asd una vez mas Gracias a Tsuki-chan por tus rev me dan animos a seguir *3*

Metepec Mexico a 29 de agosto

_Boun Cummpleano Kaine :)!_


	11. Sed de venganza

Sed de Vengaza

Fandom: KHR! © Akira Amano

Paring Haru Miura, Rokudou Mukuro 6986

*o*o*o*

Silencio solo eso se oyo, cuando las balas callaron, cuando el cielo se ilumino y cuando la niebla no cubrio a su reina.

Su venganza lo estaba cegando, pero el imbecil de Byakuran, pagaria, por destruir algo que sencillamente era suyo, por que su lado sadico saldria a flote por venganza a ella.

Por que las lagrimas que calleron hacen unos momentos de sus palidas mejllas no la traerian de vuelta, porque golpear al imbecil, de la tormenta no latraeria de vuelta.

Por que ella era el angel que debia de corromper. Por que ella era la unica que le daba paz interior. Por que la venganza hiba a ser muy dulce. Extremandamente dulce, no es asi Mukuro?

*o*o*o*

Bueno nuevo drabble escrito mienstras escuchaba a Zoe xD

En fin algo de drama aunque corte da la pauta para que imaginen. Gracias a Tsuki-chan por sus revs, te dire algo Tsuki-chan siento que Mukuro me queda OCC siempre es algo dificil interpretarlo en fin Gracias por tus bellos rev naa ni te preocupes por mi cumple me felicitaste despues eso importa y a mi nueva seguidora de MukuHaru, temainalumi-chan

En fin Mañana bueno hoy Work asi que me retiro a dormir

Say your love Kaine

19 de septiembre de 2011


	12. Obsession

**Obsession**

Paring: Haru Miura, Rokudo Mukuro 6986

Disclaimer; Los personajes son Propiedad de Amano sensei

Sencillo fue tenerla en sus brazos

*O*O*

-Fue facil- penso abrazando a su amanate a su unica amante. Verla dormir en su cama con esa cara de tranquilidad esa suave sonrisa y esas hermosas y abundantes pestañas.

Mukuro Rokudo no tenía arrepentimientos de engañar a Haru, para que fuera, suya por que Sawada Tsunayoshi no era el indicado para ella. Por que la niebla queria cubrir a la primavera.

Por que su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos llenos de vida era de el, y no serian de nadie mas.

Por que decirle que Sawada se estaba burlando de ella al hacerle una ilusion de amor, cuando el fue el mismo culpable de que ella encontrara a Kyoko y a Sawada tomados de la mano, sonrojandose, fua una sencilla ilusion para que el saliera ganando.

Por que ella era suya y de nadie mas.

*O*O*

Bueno un nuevo drable el numero doce waa pueden creerlo, en verdad muchas Gracias a mis lectoras que siguen esta historia algo fumada y recrack por que vamos el MukuHaru no es muy comun pro asd yo lo amo no se e a empezado a enamorar de Mukuro uwu (Grimm: tu de todos te enamoras ¬¬) pero pasemos a los rev =3

Tsuki-chan : de verdad asd soy tu inspiracion ;w; me siento alagada mira que sentirme la inpiracion de alguien xD asd sobre tu pregunta quisiera que fuera hibari pero al final ue se quede con Mukuro ya toe traumada xD

Temainalumi-chan: Gracias n.n

Metepec, Mexico a 1 de Octubre de 2011


	13. Bambino

Bambino:

Sencillamante se parecia a el

Fandon: KHR! © Akira Amano

Paring Haru Miura Rokudo Mukuro 6986

*o*o*o*

Veia a su hijo correr, ese hermoso cabello azulado, y ese peculiar corte.

Inclusive jugando con el Hijo de Kyoko-chan y Tsuna-san, se veia como el pequeño Giotto corria a esconderse a las faldas de su madre, y como el padre de su hijo se burlaba de Tsuna.

-Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun tu pequeño heredero es igual de cobarte que tu como cuando eras joven- y Tsuna fruncia el ceño levemente, pero no podia negarlo el pequeño hijo de su Guardian de la Nieba algunas veces era igual de misterioso que su padre, pero sus ojos era muy calidos como su madre.

Incluso hasta tenia su riña con el Hijo de Hibari-san, si hasta su primera palabra fue la peculiar sonrisa de Mukuro, si en definitiva, Haru veia al pequeño Deamon tenia un Gran parecido a su padre.

En definitiva era tan parecido a el y a los dos los amaba bastante.

*o*o*o*

Waaa que cursi xD nee queria escribir algo azucarado hehe espero que les halla gustado a mis lectoras **Tsuki-chan**: naa si me sigues diciendo eso me lo creere xD si es que Tsuna es algo indeciso .w. si tambien tengo sentimiento con el u/ú **Temainalumi-chan: **es que es MukuHru mujer como no amarlos xD

Just Be Smile (:

Kaine..


	14. Embarazo

Embarazo

Lo odiaba realmente lo odiaba

Suspiro frustrado desde que se ntero que su esposa estaba embarazada habia sido una montaña de emociones que en unos momentos estaba feliz en otros se sentia la mas gorda del universo.

Malditas hormonas ahora se dirigia a la 3 am a pedirle ayuda a su Querida Chrome ya que ella ya habia pasado eso, le preguntaria a Yamamoto Takeshi como jodiddos aguanto todos los reproches y emociones del embarazo.

Toco la puerta suavemente de la Habitacion que compartian el guardian de la lluvia y Chrome, salio un medio despierto Yamamoto que se le quedo mirando extraño.

-Mukuro que haces aquí son las 3 a.m Chrome esta dormiendo y el pequeño Toushiro esta comiendo me toco darle de comer haha- si en definitiva aunque habia crecido todavia era un idiota (XD)

-Haru esta de caprichosa hormonal, y no se que hacer, asi ue como tu ya pasaste por eso Yamamoto Takeshi, como lo soportaste.

Yamamoto sonrio conciliador quien hiba a pensar que ese hombre se enamoraria perdidamente de aquella muchacha y ahora estuviera sufiendo las consecuencias de su embarazo

-solo es cuestion de mimarlas – le dijo suavemente y un zumbido alerto a Mukuro.

-Mukuro- se oia la respiracion agitada.

-Si querida Haru- contesto suavemente

-La fuente se rompio el niño va a nacer-

Oh mierda en definitiva odiaba el embarazo de su esposa pero le gusto hacerlo.

LOL me gusto hacer este drabe de hecho este tendria que haber sido antes de Bambino per o bueno

OMG me quede de 34 revs y yo de wii ^. ^, Muchas gracias a **Piffle Princess Tsuki-chan y ****Temainalumi-cha****n, **por sus awesomes revs :3

Sorry por no contestarles pero me voy a trabajar x3

Metepec Mexico a 06 de Noviembre de 2011

_Kaine Leto Sususrros en el aire…_


	15. Insane

Insane.

Nuevo Drable me base en la idea de un drabble yaoi que tengo xD

Haru Miura Rokudo Mukuro © Akira Amano

Ella es adictiva es unica, es una flor una bella flor que deseas deshojar, tan simple tan bella, con ese olor embriagante, esa piel cremosa. Sinceramente deseas que rechaze al vongola por que ella debe ser tuya, por que el auto control que te estas imponiendo te mata.

Te sentiste satisfecho cuando no acepto a Tsunayoshi, por que, sencillo ella es tuya, tu auto cntrol se va a la mierda la tomas, la posees la marcas como tuya.

Por que solo tu pueds morderle el cuello, solo tu sabes como hacerle gritar al climax.

Solo tu la amas sin consideraciones, ni restricciones por que ella es algo, prohibido, es aquella manzana caida del Eden, que solo tu corazon pecador anela por que ella es tuya solamente tuya.

¿Verdad Mukuro?

Otro drable un poco Psicologico medio dark un Mukuro mas apegado a su "personalidad" en fin espero y les agrade

Gracias a:

**Piffle Princess: **haha no te preocupes cuando venga el segundo sufrira muahaha (?) xD

**Tsuki-chan: **see es que es un pervert Mukuro u/u

**Temainalumi-chan: **Toda mujer embarazada es un mar de hormonas y Haru no hiba a ser la excepción a la regla xD lastima Mukuro sufrio x3

Gracias por sus awesomes revies chicas me dan animos aparte el capitulo 15 para navidad habra especial *-*

Bueno que pasen una linda noche.

Metepe Mexico a 15 de noviembre de 2011

Kaine Leto: "_Hay vaces que solo suspiros estan en tu pecho, amor en tu corazon pero tu cabeza no quiere saber nada"_


	16. Ti amo

Say I Love you

Disclaimer: KHR! © Akira Amano

Paring: Haru Miura Rokudo Mukuro 6986

(o)(o)

No lo dices, es estupido es algo cursi nunca lo diras, por que sabes tu sentimientos hacia ella. Pero ella es dulce, es cursi que te obligas a decirlo.

La primera fallas enta junto a Tsunayoshi, y no se lo vas a decir ese idiota se burlria, bueno quiza no pero no te quieres arriesgar.

La segunda esta con esa bola de mujeres, y tampoco quieres parecer debil y que chillen de emocion y salgan con cuanta mierda cursi, suficiente estas haciendo para decirle un simple te amo pero no enfrente de esas mujeres.

Y se van pasando las oportunidades, tu debes como Guardian, te mantiene alejado de ella y no lo dices simplemente te quedas viendo su bella cabellera su exquisita figura, y sin mas lo sueltas, sueltas esas dos simples palabras…. Ti amo

Y ella no sabe no agradece por que ella sabe que la amas, por que ella siempre esta contigo. Por ue nunca te exigio decirselo. Por que ella lo sabía.

Y te sientes ridiculo, pero el beso de ella es una dulce recompensa, tu dulce recompensa

(o)(o)

Wee drable cursilon xDD en fin estoy feliz tengo 40 RR en esta historia me siento satisfecha ue por que seo happy y les tengo una sorpresa al review 50 le regalare un Ohe-Shot de esta pareja genero que eligan :3

En fin Gracias a **Piffle Princess**,** Tsuki-chan & Temainalumi-chan** muchas gracias por los revies coments y todo sin ustedes esta historia no sera posible.

Metepec Mexico a 23 de noviembre de 2011

Kaine Leto: "_Hay vaces que solo suspiros estan en tu pecho, amor en tu corazon pero tu babeza no acepta esto."_


	17. Nurse

Nurse.

Disclaimer: KHR! © Akira Amano

Paring: Haru Miura Rokudo Mukuro 6986

****oOoOoOo****

Jodido resfriado, lo agarro por sorpresa y toda la culpa la tuvo Ken, habian salido e vaguear por la tarde con la leve esperanza de encontrarla pero la lluvia, los encontro primero y ken pobre e ingenuo Ken, les dijo que si corrian llegarian mas rapido a casa, y tan tonto fue el ue le creyo cuando estaban a 8 km de su casa, pero ya habia corrido.

Lo primero que lleo fue la fiebre y el escalofrio, lo segundo los estornudo y lo ultimo los mocos maldito resfriado.

Durmio por horas la medicina y el resfriado no combinabancuando sintio que alguien le acariciaba la cabeza, desperto poco a poco y vio una imagen de lo mas provocativa posible a Haru Miura vestia como enfermera

-Haru – parpedo creia que la fiebre la hacia ver alucinaciones.

-Hahi! Mukuro amm Chrome-chan dijo ue estabas enfermo y Haru vino a cuidarte-desu! Es tu enfermera personal- sonrio alegremente.

-Oh- la mente de Mukuro trabajaba lo mas rapido que podia- y por eso te vestiste asi – pregunto con una sonrisa ladina

-Hahi! – Es que asi se visten las enfermeras – dijo mientras se señalaba a si misma- me veo mal –pregunto con mirada triste

-Oh no claro que no- decia jalandola a su lecho y tomando la falda suavemente y alzandola en el proceso- con esto me curare mas rapido- sonrio socarronamente mientras mordia suavemente su cuello

****oOoOoOo****

Hahahaha no quize hace lemon por que no me gustaba pero asi lo deje (:

Gracias a **Piffle Princess**,**Tsuki-chan & Temainalumi-chan** muchas gracias por los revies coments y todo sin ustedes esta historia no sera posible.

Metepec Mexico a 27 de noviembre de 2011

Kaine Leto: Solo son cosas simples las que te hacen sonreir


	18. Frio

Frio.

Frotaba sus manos, maldito frio por que habia decidio acompañar a Chrome, asi Ken & Chisuka no estaban asi que el tenia que ir solo acompalarla a Namimori a ver a Yamamoto Takeshi, la verdad no le gustaba verla con aquel idiota, ya se vengaria si le hacia algo, pero el amor era raro, y ni como negarlo el era un ejemplo claro con su relacion con Haru Miura

Despues de dejarla, en donde se quedaron de ver se quedo sentado un rato en el parque de Namimori, empezaba a nevar, era un lindo dia, y con la yema de su dedo tomo un copo de nieve, lo observaba, era bello pero se derretia facilmente.

Se hacia mas noche, queria quedarse ahí la paz era algo agradable, aunque el frio no.

Sintio una bufaba era puesta, volveo a verla, y vio una mirada de preocupacion con el ceño finamente fruncido.

-Mukuro-kun no debes andar por ahí descobijado- le decia aquella chica de cabellera castaña

-Kufufu mi linda Haru, yo no me enfermo- dijo suavemente. Y Miura le vio con esos ojos chocolates expentantes

-Hahi!, Mukuro-kun no digas eso, todos nos enfermamos, vente te invito a casa de Haru, te dara chocolate caliente- sonreia tontamente mientras tomaba su mano- vez hasta de tus manos estas frio,- dijo mientras lo jalabahacia la avenida principal de Namimori.- Haru tiene una idea- dijo orgullosamente se quito los guantes y tomo la mano de Mukuro- asi Haru le transmitira calor a Mukuro-kun- dijo finalmente.

Y el solo le podia ver con una pequeña sonrisa, y un calor en su pecho, la mano de Haru era increiblemente calida.

OoO*6986*OoO

Maldito Frio D; si oigan esta del nabo el frio –w- por eso este drable esta lindo no? (Grimm: No no lo esta) u3ú Kitty malo en fin espero y les agrada si no pss ni modo ):

Gracias a **Piffle Princess**,**Tsuki-chan **(tsuki-chan Pervert mira que soñar con HibaHaruMuku Grimm: ese fue tu sueño idiota ¬¬ upss!)** & Temainalumi-chan** No se como agradecerles su super apoyo me siento tan feliz por sus coments y demas.

Metepec Mexico a 3 de Diciembre del 2012

Kaine Leto: _el mundo acaba cuando dejas de luchas por tus sueños _


	19. Poison

Veneno

Paring; Haru Miura Mukuro Rokudo 6986

Disclaimer Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

OoO*6986*OoO

Ella lo sabia su amor era intoxicante, era raro, no era tonta lo sabia pero el gustaba le intoxicaba ese amor sadico retorcido al que ella a llegado.

Por que Haru Miura no es estupida, ella sabe como es el, ella sabe que Mukuro es malo, sabe que es sadico, es vengativo, pero era tan unico que lo amaba. Ella lo sabia, la mafia era peligro.

No era facil engañarla, ella podia ver en aquellas orbes bicolores, cuando Mukuro mentia, pero ella habia aceptado que la mafia es peligro, mentiras y dolor. Pero no podia negar que amaba a ese hombre, no podia que su amor era veneno, con el cual ella no podia vivir.

Era un veneno adictivo, un veneno que solo se respiraba entre ellos rodeados de amor dulcura y sazonado con una pizca de maldad

Por que sencillamente ella era adicta al veneno que destilaba Mukuro.

OoO*6986*OoO

WTF! Si raro drable salio wee la otra semana es especial navideño y al rev 50 ya saben su regalo *-*

Gracias a **Piffle Princess**,**Tsuki-chan & Temainalumi-chan** sigo agradeciendo todo lo que me escriben ;w; me hacen tan feliz *Hana llora de felicidad* (Grimm:idiota ponte a escribir Marshamallow kiss *le lanza un cero*) como buena autora huire gaemente xD

Metepec Mexico a 16 de diciembre de 2011

Kaine Leto: _el mundo acaba cuando dejas de luchas por tus sueños_


	20. Boun Natale

Boun Natale

Paring; Haru Miura Mukuro Rokudo 6986

Disclaimer Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

OoO*6986*OoO

Odiaba la navidad, desde pequeño nunca la entendio, en la Famiglia Estraneo, era todo dolor y mentiras, y nunca comprendio la Navidad

Hasta que conocio a Tsunayoshi & CIA pero aun asi habia algo vacio en su pecho, pero este invierno en Italia hiba a ser diferente, todavia recordaba lo que El decimo le dijo:

-_Haru vendra a Italia_- sintio algo caliente recorrer su pecho, simplemente decidio esperarpero cuando el vuelo se retraso un poco no aguanto salio directo al aeropuerto

Corrio, la nieve pegaba en su cara. Pero no importaba no importaba enfermarse, por que, la extrañaba, la veia ahí parada envuelta en ese hermoso abrigo blancoy su cabello ondear por el aire frio que habia aquella noche de Navidad.

La veia despues de que el regreso a Italia con Tsunayoshi, más bien fue obligado por el arcobarelo del Sol. Pero valia la pena, por que ahora ya no era una ilusion, el ya estaba completo.

Ahora entendia, el significado de la navidad, la epoca en donde debes estar en familia y con aquellos seres a los que amas y aunque sonara cursi, el amaba a Haru Miura.

Por que esa navidad era especial, por que comprendio lo que Tsunayoshi le dijo unos años atrás.

_Mukuro, la navadad debe ser llena de amor y paz, y de aquella persona con la que deseas pasar e resto de tu vida…~ _

Sintio el pqueño cuerpo de ella caliente, y emanaba esa aura y suavemente susurro

-Te extrañe Mukuro-kun asi que vine para estar contigo esta navidad Boun Natale- dijo suavemente que parecia un bello canto de un angel-

OoO*6986*OoO

Waa no me gusto mucho que digamos ;w; (Grimm: Tarada ¬¬) calla Grimm me siento tan desinspirada (Grimm: esa palabra existe o.Ó?) no se xD pero bueno ando un poco vaguita en fin drable #20 *3* Gracias a mis bellas lectoras con todo mi amor y agradecimiento les deseo un que hallan pasado una gran noche de navidad llena de armonia en familia.

Metepec Mexico a 25 de diciembre de 2011

Kaine Leto: _el mundo acaba cuando dejas de luchar por tus sueños_


	21. Lies

Lies

Paring; Haru Miura Mukuro Rokudo 6986

Disclaimer Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

OoO*6986*OoO

Habia una cosa que Haru Miura odiaba: Las Mentiras.

Desde pequeña su Padre le habia mentido sobre su madre diciendole que ella era una buena mujer y se habia ido para buscar algo mejor que donde esa era la primera que Haru descubrio su madre los abandono por ue según su madre ella era un error. No culpaba a su padre de hecho estaba agradecida de tener a tan marivilloso hombre como el como padre. Pero siempre odio las mentiras.

Cuando Tsuna-san le propuso ser su novio, ella fue tan feliz en ese momento que volo tan alto, que cuando supo la verdad. Cayo y su corazón moria poco a poco. El amor de Tsuna-san siempre fue una mentira. Una cruel y odiosa mentira.

Los vio, besandose su novio y su mejor amiga y dolia bastante que solo queria desaparecer. Ella se mintio por creer en el amor de Tsuna.

Y si las mentiras haia destrudi su vida. Salio corriendo de aquella habiatacion, no valia la pena ver que aquel tieno e inocente amor se perdia. Cin importar como salio de aquella mansion y choco contra algo, no le importo caer, nada en ese instante era relevante. Solo queria desaparecer paraque el dolor se disipara.

-kufufu~ asi que la Primavera se aleja del Cielo- comentos con cierta burla la Niebla. Pero a ella poco le importaba simplemente queria que ese dolor desapareciese pero no conto con que la niebla le tomara la mano firmemente y le atrajera a su pechoy susurrarle suavemente:

-si quieres oir mentiras de amor, dejame hacerlo ami, dejame amarte dejame vivir contigo una mentira de amor…

OoO*6986*OoO

Volvi Gente despues de Navidad, andaba seca (¿) peroque esperaban empezaba otra vez x3 no es facil(Grimm: de hecho tu eres una idiota) tu lo primero que haces es ofenderme ò.o en fin drable raro muy raro en cierto sentido doloroso y no supe termirlarle u.u

Una pregunta quieren un lemon antes de San valentin o en San valentin o.o

EN fin Gracias por los bellos Rev

Amm que mas a si Feliz Año Nuevo pasenla genial.

Metepec Mexico a 21 de enero de 2012

Kaine Leto: _el mundo acaba cuando dejas de luchar por tus sueños_


	22. Pain

Dolor

Paring; Haru Miura Mukuro Rokudo 6986

Disclaimer Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

OoO*6986*OoO

Acariciaba su cabello, tan suavemente tan placentero. Pero ella no lo sentia era un cadaver sin vida,

Aquella energia fue llevada por su descuido, por no dar mas de lo que tenia, por amarla pero no poder portegerla.

Se sentia tan vacio ella era un angel que no podia volver a tocar. Era ella su sol, si cielo que lo iluminaba.

Pero ahora aho la tenía entre sus brazos: muerta. Pedia perdon al aire, por no estar ahí.

Perdoname Haru, no pude regresar a tiempo para salvarte…. Dijo suavemente al viento con unas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, rio con locura hatsa ahora comprendia que el tambien podia llorar al ver a ala mujer que amaba muerta, estaba conviertiendose en una locura, creando ilusiones in sentido.

Hasta que la suave flama de cielo lo Jefe Vongola le miro con trizteza,mientras el sususrraba

-La revivire Vongola ella volvera estar junto a mi.- Mientras reia maniaticamente.

OoO*6986*OoO

Waa algo raro salio este D: eso pasa cuando comes chocolate escuchas a kalafina y lees fics yaois D: (?) xD

Bueno mon amis nuevo capitulo de Luz y Sombra el otro volvera un poco el Lemon wee por san Valentin Creeran que mi fin ya cumplio un año eso me pone happy me alegra la aceptacion que a tenido

Bueno Gracias por sus super revs (:

Metepec, Mexico a 7 de febrero de 2012

Kaine Leto: _el mundo acaba cuando dejas de luchar por tus sueños_


	23. Lies Of Love

Lies of Love

Paring; Haru Miura Mukuro Rokudo 6986

Disclaimer Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

OoO*6986*OoO

Le dolía en verdad dolía ver aquel amor de años destruirse con esas simples mentiras. Por que Tsunayoshi nunca le dijo que no la amaba, por que ahora le dolía mas ver su corazón carcomido por la soledad y el desamor.

Por que ahora que lo veía sin inhibiciones coquetear con aquella que ostentaba el titulo de su mejor amiga Sasagawa Kyoko, no le dolió tanto saberlo, mas se sintió traicionada, usada se sentía sucia.

Pero ahora se sentía más sucia, estaba en brazos de aquel guardián de la Niebla. Era tan distinto a los brazos de Tsuna, estos eran fáciles de leer, eran fácilmente tramposos.

No quería admitirlo se sentía tan bien que no podía negar aquel gusto que le estaban dando. Pero era tan bajo caer para poder sentirse amada. Por que había caído en encanto de aquel demonio que la seducía.

Le endulzaba el oído pero era lo único a lo que se aferraba, aquella llana ilusión llamada amor se había fragmentad ya no quedaba nada.

A ahí enredada entre sabanas se entregaba y aferraba a una nueva mentira de amor

OoO*6986*OoO

Ok debo explicaciones, no me a salido inspiración para la historia ni el lemmon lo tengo a mitad y no me gusta gomen prometo actualizar mas seguido

Metepec México a 7 de junio de 2012

Kaine Leto: El amor es un limón.

PD: Cambiare de Nick si otra vez xD


	24. Sentimiento & Familia

Luz y Sombra

Sentimientos & Familia

Paring; Haru Miura Mukuro Rokudo 6986

Disclaimer Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

OoO*6986*OoO

Se sentía cálido, lleno de vida. Esa sensación no la había tenido desde hace tanto tiempo tiempo en el cual el era feliz.

Tenía una familia, a la cual nunca aspiro, una bella esposa que lo amaba con todos sus defectos y virtudes aunque era mas que decir que tenía más defectos su pasado, sus errores ella había borrado cada uno de ellos con besos caricias.

Sobra decir que su primogénito Deamon era su retrato en chico el mismo peinado y el mismo carácter pero heredando los ojos de su adorable madre, y que decir de la pequeña Elena aquella niña que había nacido dos años después que Deamon un cabello chocolate, y sus hermosos ojos azules que le habían robado el aliento al hijo de Tsunayoshi, el pequeño Giotto.

No se podía quejar, no podía pedir más. Por que el estaba satisfecho con lo que tenia. Con lo que el destino le había preparado, el siendo un hombre frio, calculador y violento. Fue a quedar con aquella simple y alegre mujer llamada Haru Miura

Aquella mujer ruidosa, simple pero bastante hermosa de cabellera marrón y ojos achocolatados, era la única mujer que debería ser su esposa aunque todos los Vongolas se manifestaron renuentes a sus deseos, ella demostró que el era el único hombre al cual le entrego su vida.

Ella era su esposa y madre de sus hijos, ellos eran una familia

OoO*6986*OoO

Ok, ok Lamento la tardanza mil cosas pasan por mi cabeza, dolores de cabeza con el trabajo y asd poca inspiración todos mis fics están así como que mitad si me gusta y mitad no me gusta la actualización pero intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible

En fin espero y les gustara este capitulo algo, bueno muy dulce y con un Mukuro algo Occ

En fin nos leemos pronto

Metepec Mexico a 20 de Octubre de 2012

KaineLeto: When the world shoves you around, you just gotta stand up and shove back.


	25. Broken Love

Broken Love

Paring; Haru Miura, Mukuro Rokudo 6986

Disclaimer Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

*o*o*o*

Cada lagrima derramaba no lo valía, por que Tsuna solo la engañaba por que no era sincero con ella y le decía que no la amaba. Por que dolía tanto esto. Culpaba a su ingenuidad, a su inocencia de creer en un amor infantil.

Por que aun sabiendo que ella era la esposa del Líder de la familia mafiosa más poderosa de ese bajo mundo era engañada por aquellos en quien ella depositaba su más grande fe, cariño y amistad.

No sabia que era pero que la engañaran o que ella misma creyera aquellas mentiras que el le soltaba con tanta facilidad, que sus ojos le hipnotizaran creyendo que el era feliz junto a ella.

Cuando para el solo fue mentira, solo fue una mascara mas de su faceta, por que ese bebe que ella llevaba en el vientre, era la única razón por la cual Tsuna seguía a su lado, era cruel pero era la verdad y dolía.

-Tsuna- susurro con suavidad al momento de entrar a su oficina y sus pupilas se expandieron enormemente al ver que sobre el escritorio estaba una Sasagawa Kyoko a medio vestir y como toda una dama que era comento –lamento haber molestado.

Mientras que el Decimo y Kyoko abrían los ojos de sorpresa y trataban en vano de detenerla.

-Haru!- grito el joven Vongola mientras que su compañera rubia intentaba vestirse y darle alcance.

Las lagrimas fluían, dolía y bastante y corrió con alguien que mentía mejor que ellos dos.

-Mukuro!, por favor sácame de aquí- grito mientras tocaba la puerta de caoba negra que era la guarida de la Niebla Vongola

La hermosa puerta negra fue abierta, mientras un joven de cabello índigo y mirada burlesca salía de ella dando cobijo a una desolada primavera.

-Kufufufu, querida siempre te lo dije ellos te mentían pero tu vivías en una ilusión, una mejor que las que yo realizo. -Susurraba mientras tomaba fuertemente su mano

-por favor,-decía entre hipidos de llanto- sácame de aquí llévame lejos, yo ya no puedo ya no quiero sufrir- decía mientras abrazaba a aquel joven.

-vamos querida te llevare aun lugar donde seas feliz. Al menos donde tu te ilusiones con ser feliz- susurro contra su odio y desapareció en una densa niebla.

Por su parte Sawada se encontraba histérico llevaba mas de una hora buscando a su esposa y no la encontraba por rincón alguno de la Gran Mansión Vongola, parecía como si hubiera desaparecido corrió a lo largo del área oeste de la mansión donde siempre estaba Mukuro, quizá ella estaba ahí con el siempre tomaba el te juntos y charlaban mas bien Haru, hablaba con el y a el le encantaba esa compañía, Tsuna lo sabia debía estar ahí.

Pero antes de llegar ahí se encontró con su tutor, aquel asesino que tan solo con verle daba miedo.

-sigues siendo un Dame-Tsuna, mira que engañar a tu esposa- susurro con cierto rencor hacia su joven alumno, no podía matarlo a disparos por mas que quisiera y que le tuviera cierto afecto a Haru por que ella era leal y se entrego a el sin pedir mucho solo su amor. –si la buscas ella ya no esta aquí, dudo que regrese en un tiempo Tsuna-

-Reborn, Donde esta?- pregunto con cierta cautela el decimo.

-No lo se- respondió era verdad no sabia donde estaba pero tenia la leve sospecha de donde pudiera estar.

En ese instante el mundo del Decimo se empezó a derrumbar, que había hecho; había engañado a su esposa había roto sus ilusiones. Había quebrado su corazón aquel que soporto tanta mierda dl mundo donde el vivía, se sentía miserable y simplemente ahí lloro enfrente de su tutor, que dio medio vuelta y se fue de ahí, no quería ver como su alumno se desmoronaba, por algo que el mismo provoco.

_3 Meses después._

-Decimo – la voz del guardián de la tormenta se escucho en aquella oficina sombría.

-Hayato- miro confuso el de mirada ámbar a su tormenta

-le a llegado una carta sin remitente, -decía mientras veía a su jefe la partida de la mujer estúpida le había afectado bastante, seguía cumpliendo con su deber de Jefe pero las sonrisas que ella le sacaba eran únicas.

-ya sabes que hacer con ellas Hayato quémala, tírala no se quizá sea alguna amenaza de los Minos- contesto sin mas

- es de Haru, fue entregada por Mukuro y dijo….-antes de que terminara su frase, Tsuna arrebato de sus manos esa carta era una señal de su esposa y mientras la desdoblaba tuvo un mal presentimiento. Y empezó a leer:

Querido Vongola Decimo:

Por este medio comunico a usted que solicito la demanda del divorcio , se que usted puede encontrar la felicidad que yo no pude darle junto a la señorita Sasagawa. En unos días un abogado proporcionado por CEDEF le enviara los papeles solo le pido que los firme así para que usted sea libre de estar junto a quien quiera, por el pequeño Giotto (nuestro hijo) no se preocupe Reborn hablo conmigo dijo que a los años el iría a la Mansión que compartimos en verano para que usted lo conozca y pueda ser entrenado.

Atentamente: Haru Miura

Releyó la cata nuevamente eso no puede ser posible, le estaba pidiendo el divorcio eso debía ser una broma, no podía hacer eso ella debería estar con el, se perdió el nacimiento de su hijo Giotto. Eso no podía ser posible iba a arrugar el sobre donde venia la carta cuando vio que tenia algo mas en esa foto se veía a Haru en el hospital con el cabello chocolate y corto, abrazando a un pequeño bebe de mirada ámbar y cabellos rubio el pequeño Giotto, supuso y sentado al pie de cama una mata de cabello índigo, sosteniendo una sonaja de un adorable león enseñándosela al pequeño niño.

-¿Y Mukuro? –pregunto Tsunayoshi

-se va de misión con Chrome y Fran- respondió- respondió Gokudera.

Salió hecho una furia de su oficina con paso rápido hacia la entrada principal de la mansión y lo vio ahí parado a un lado de un mercedes negro y antes de subirse lo tomo de la muñeca y lo encaro.

-¿Dónde esta mi esposa Mukuro y no me andes con tus juegos?- siseo peligrosamente.

Mukuro alzo una ceja burlón y con ganas de golpear al decimo.

-¿Tu esposa Tsunayoshi-kun? –y se rio con sorna ante la mirada del decimo- déjame decirte algo Decimo ella ya no es tu esposa se ha ido no quiere verte, no quiere hablarte, es mas el Arcobarelo tuvo que convencerla para que dejara venir a tu hijo. Por que ella ya no quiere ser nada tuyo, por eso te pide que la dejes libre para que así puedas revolcarte con tu amante. Termino con mirada endurecida

Tsuna frunció el ceño, esperaba que Mukuro le diera respuesta de su esposa y con esa respuesta, solo indico que no le diría nada y un algo en su cerebro hizo clic ahora lo comprendía, Mukuro estaba enamorado de Haru sus atenciones, el le ayudo a escapar ese día que lo descubrió, el estuvo cuando nació su hijo, el había hecho de esposo, cuando el nunca lo hizo.

-así que tu la amas no?- dijo mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la mansión- bien solo espero que ella pueda ser feliz contigo Mukuro…..cuídala- termino antes de que sus ojos comenzaras a llorar.

-Intentare sanar una heridas que provocaste Tsunayoshi- dijo mientras tomaba el lado opuesto del camino al momento de subirse al automóvil.

-Se feliz Haru y perdona no devolverte el amor que tu me entregaste, espero seas feliz- termino susurrando al viento mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla…

*o*o*o*

Bien hace tanto que no escribía un MukurHaru y es tan triste creo que e estado viendo muchas cosas tristes así que a salido así aparte los ost de anime no ayudan mucho, en fin nuevo One shot de esta serie espero que les guste, cualquier cosa no duden en enviarme un Rev. Una cosa tardare un poco en actualizar todas mis historia por que formatee mi Pc y todas mis historias, borradores y eso se perdieron así que ando nuevamente tratando de tomar todas mis ideas para poder plasmarlas.

Me cambie de Nick a Fushimi Saruhiko uno de mis acosadores favoritos, quería ser Kuroko Tetsuya pero ya estaba ocupado así que tendré este Nick por un buen tiempo o hasta que Kuroko Tetsuya este desocupado.

Metepec México a 12 de octubre de 2013

Fushimi Saruhiko: Cada persona tiene una mascara que muestra y otra que rompe para no lastimar a nadie.


End file.
